


Cold Hands

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Series: cute young virrow [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: "Your hands!  They're frozen!"





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt by gjsxj

Prince Harrow was very pleased with this year's Winter's Turn festival. He had done well on the sledding obstacle course and his team had won second place in the snow sculpture contest. In another year, their detailed replica of Katolis Castle might have won. But Ruya, the court sculptor’s apprentice, and their team had managed to produce a dramatic, lifelike snow dragon that had taken first place. Harrow hoped Viren had also enjoyed himself and would tell him about it as they walked home together.

When Harrow spotted Viren waiting for him he smiled, pulling off one glove to take Viren's hand. That did not have a pleasing result.

"Your hands! They're frozen!" Harrow yanked off his other glove and took hold of Viren's reddened, icy fingers, wrapping his warmer, larger hands around them. "You should wear gloves."

"I don't like wearing gloves! I need to touch things, and hold them and feel them!"

"Well, then, just bring the gloves with you so you can wear them when you need to. You could put them here." Harrow stepped close and patted the leather pouch attached to Viren's belt.

"That leaves less room for magical ingredients, but I suppose it's a good idea. What are you… ohhh..."

Harrow opened his cloak and the top clasps on his jacket, drawing Viren's hands against his chest. Not against the skin, but through the thin shirt it was hard to feel any difference. Harrow grimaced at the frigid touch, but drew his cloak around both of them and nuzzled Viren''s ear.

Viren leaned into the touch, resting his head on Harrow's shoulder and melting into the grounding comfort of his prince's protective, warm embrace. 

"We got second place," Harrow told him, proudly. 

“I know! I saw it on the way here. You did an excellent job. Superb attention to detail."

"Thanks. What have you been up to?"

"I can't tell you yet. All will be revealed at the feast tomorrow night."

"Another light show?"

"Something like that."

"It's going to be amazing! I can't wait!"

Viren's touched and proud expression in response to the compliment warmed Harrow's heart. He rubbed Viren's fingers gently.

"How are your hands?"

"Alright." 

Harrow blew gently, warming them with his breath, then kissed each knuckle tenderly.

"...better now... Thank you,” Viren murmured. 

His wide-eyed expression of earnest delight melted Harrow’s heart even more. He kissed Viren’s cheek. That brought the sweet curve of a shy smile to Viren’s lips. Harrow kissed them, too. He pressed his cheek against Viren’s and pulled him into another tight hug.

Kissing Viren and holding him close always felt so good that Harrow didn’t want to stop. Someday he wouldn't. But someday wasn’t tonight.

He brushed one last kiss against Viren’s forehead and stepped back, keeping hold of his hand. "Let's go back. We need to stay warm and get rest for the other festivities."

"As you wish."


End file.
